Manly Idiots are Definitely Frustrating
by Daikonko
Summary: She wasn't upset that nothing had changed between her and the lug head. It was just frustrating to watch everyone else act all happy and cute. She wasn't upset, she was frustrated! And if Elfman bothered to look at her maybe he would notice. Ever's upset with the lack of attention, what will Elfman do? Basically a short piece dedicated to Fairy Tails MANLIEST couple.


Manly Idiots are Definitely Frustrating

Warnings: umm fluff really just lots of fluff

Pairing: ElfmanxEvergreen

That is all, also this manly authors own nothing, not even Fairy Tail MAN!

* * *

Evergreen would never admit it, but she had hoped after the whole dragons invading and grand magic games fiasco things would be different. Sure Juvia and Gray definitely seemed to have shift in their relationship (Juvia was screaming Gray-sama a lot less and Gray wasn't rejecting her as much), if the rumors where true something HUGE had gone down with Lucy and Natsu and even Cana seemed to have a thing going for the drunk bastard who fought Elfman…

Evergreen threw herself into a chair in the newly constructed Fairy Tail guild. Across the room the boys where poking fun at Natsu and Gray who had returned from a mission together. Elfman was wearing his hair back in a ponytail, it seemed so out of the ordinary compared to his usually spiky style, not that it looked bad at all! In fact… Something should have changed! In the hospital, especially at the water park things were different!

Evergreen sighed and clenched her fan. Maybe she just wanted them to be, not that she wanted attention from the meat head, but she just…she was just so frustrated! Since they got back it was like Elfman didn't even notice her; she could have walked into the guild naked and he wouldn't have bated an eye!

Elfman, had at this point somehow lost his shirt and was standing on the table. He shouted something that ended in man, one of the new female members giggled. Evergreen felt a vein pop in her forehead, that wasn't a mocking kind of giggle or a joking kind of giggle that was a flirty I-think-you're-sexy-and want-to-French-kiss-you kind of giggle. Evergreen gripped her fan tighter and walked over to wear the idiot was. She hit him so hard he fell off the table and crashed into the bar behind him. That made heads turn, the rest of the boys stopped had stopped, too afraid to say anything. That wasn't a normal, playful hit; the wooden frame of the bar was smashed with a Strauss imprint. Evergreen bit her lip. She felt angry and tired.

"You are just so FRUSTRATING!" she turned and walked up the stairs to the second floor, trying to avoid all eye contact. God knows what her expression looked like.

She didn't hear him calling after her, or running up the stairs. She only realized he was there when his voice rang out from behind her and was accompanied by a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Ever stop!"

"Leave me alone!" she didn't want him to call her that, that cutesy nickname that only her closest friends used, it's not like anything had changed between them.

"What's wrong with you?!" He sounded more concerned than angry.

"I'm surprised you even noticed anything was wrong you jerk!"

"Wha-huh?"

This was too much for Evergreen to handle. She did not want to be having this conversation with him at all. She just wanted to leave the guild now and try to forget she ever met the stupid shape shifter.

"Elfman, let me go." She whispered.

"No. I don't really get what's going on, but you're upset and it's a man's job to keep his woman happy and Ever you don't look happy."

Evergreen was so stunned it felt like she dropped her brain somewhere near her high heels.

"_Buh_- I thought you were ignoring me." _shit where did that brain go?! _

"THAT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" he looked utterly pissed, Evergreen still had no grasp of the situation and they were still screaming towards the twilight zone.

"At the water park and as we were coming back, you said you didn't want to be seen with me! I was just doing what you told me too." If it was anyone other than Elfman his pouting face might be considered cute.

"You're an idiot." Said Evergreen

"_Wha_- You're THE ONE THAT SAID-" Evergreen cut him off, wrapping her arms around his torso. Yes, she had definitely missed this.

"I've missed you Ever." She buried her face in his chest, inhaling the sweet manly smell of his skin.

"Don't do stupid things then idiot."

"Don't say things you don't mean." Rather than say something back, evergreen gripped him tighter and savored the moment.

P.S.

Evergreen found the giggly chick the next day and turned her to stone. Mirajane scolded her, and the boys were terrified of her. She didn't care.

* * *

Hi Guys! If you actually read this all the way through you all get cookies and thank yous! I was just kind sleep deprived and seriously this pairing needs way more fics! So, um sorry if they seemed a bit out of character or anything, I really had no idea what I was doing. Also there are probably tons of grammar mistakes I missed, but I am to tired to write English properly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

(my P.s.)

For those who have been waiting for an update from my other fic, I am deeply sorry! I will update eventually...


End file.
